


Je T'aime

by plagueknicks



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: 049 wears lingerie, Eating out, Lingerie, Other, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, listen 049 would never do this okay, trans characters are valid, we don't know what's in his pants just let me have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plagueknicks/pseuds/plagueknicks
Summary: A lone D-Class has a strange yet intriguing encounter with our dear plague doctor.First-Person POV. Reader is gender-neutral. My thot levels increased when I finished this.





	Je T'aime

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you enjoy this flaming garbage can
> 
> my discovery of my bisexuality and the SCP Foundation accidently combined five years ago and now this exists. my 12-year-old self would be screaming so blame her
> 
> this was supposed to be a joke and then it got serious
> 
> ((there's a lot of French phrases in here I'm sorry))

_Finally, the surveillance room,_ I thought, trying to run as quietly as I could down the bleak hallway. Eerie red lights flashed around me, accompanied by sudden bursts of audio from the intercom.

I winced at the sound of my footsteps echoing along the stairs. I paused for a moment, but there was no indication that any SCP had heard me. Not a scrape, not a clang, not a breath.

Suddenly, I spotted the monitors past the console hubs. Beside them was the lever to lift the lockdown on the Light Containment Zone.

"Oh, thank god. I'll be out of here in no time," I muttered.

I quickly crossed over to the lever to pull it, but not before staring into the monitor next to it. My face didn't contort with disgust at the decimated room on the screen; it did so because of the reflection of my uniform.

That damn D-Class jumpsuit.

Why was I the unlucky bitch to get demoted? Why was I the scapegoat?

Why am I the one still alive?

My fists clenched. Oh, how I wished I could break all these monitors in half. If anything, I was the one who should be safe on the outside, not fighting for my life in this maze of terrors.

Not wishing that my best friend didn't use me.

I worked truthfully hard for my Level 4 position. I slaved day and night below other researchers, just itching for my chance among them.

It's amazing what rumors and doctored footage can do to a person's life.

There's no time to regret now, I reminded myself, and I pulled the lever.

A moment passed, and I saw the checkpoint between Light and Heavy Containment open up. I took a slow, deep breath, and my heart nearly stopped.

There, on the middle screen, was the hallway just outside the surveillance room. My hands shot up to my mouth as I saw a familiar form turn towards the door and walk up the stairs.

SCP-049.

I snapped my head around, looking for any place to hide, and ducked beneath the control panel. The plague doctor's steps halted.

" _I know you're in here,_ " I wanted to sob as I heard his metallic voice. Why did it have to be him?

I crouched as still as I could, heart pounding like cacophonic drums in my ears. The more I tried to lessen my breathing, the more shaky I became.

" _There's no need to hide,_ " the plague doctor called out. " _I'm here to help._ "

_Like hell you are!_ I yelled internally.

After what felt like hours, he started to make his way to the monitors. His steps were slow and cautious, as if he was a hunter trying to approach a deer. I prayed that the darkness from underneath the control panel concealed me well enough.

I squinted my eyes shut as his figure became closer and closer. It felt like he was right on top of me; I could hear him breathing.

I peeked through one eye, and I saw that he was preoccupied with the screens. A fleeting hope arrived in me. Maybe, just maybe, he thought I had escaped and was searching.

Alarms rang out in my head as he bent down. My tear-soaked face was inches from the doctor's emotionless mask.

" _There you a-_ " He stopped, staring at my whimpering self. " _Researcher?_ " 

I couldn't say anything. The doctor moved his hand up to me, and I instinctively squirmed away. A cry of fear escaped my lips. My chest tightened, nearly suffocating, and his reach was cruelly slow.

" _Do not be afraid, dear._ "

There was no room to run, no room to crawl. I curled into myself, and covered my face in my hands, weeping, hoping it would all be over soon. How foolish it was to believe that I could survive this god-forsaken facility. How awful it was to be made into a test subject, an experiment, a mindless being--

I flinched as leathery gloves stroked the top of my head, petting and...massaging? Blinking the tears out of my eyes, I saw the doctor reaching out to me, placing his hands to my back and leading me out. He rubbed the the sides of my arms as I stood up, still shaking.

" _Oh, dearest researcher,_ " 049 soothed. " _you seem terribly frightened. I'm deeply sorry for making you scared._ "

I looked up at him in bewilderment, and tore my gaze from his. The doctor's hands felt warm against my skin; never before had I witnessed 049 touch someone without instantly killing them. Anxiety took hold as I realized that, just perhaps, he could turn his little party trick on and off.

"H-How am I not...how am I not dead right now?" I managed to squeak out.

He paused his caressing. " _You do not know? You are not sick with the Pestilence. However simple your vocabulary is, I do not need to cure you._ "

Ah, the sarcasm. The one thing you missed from observing the doctor in his containment chamber, not to mention how polite he was compared to other humanoids.

"What are you doing here? Looking for...um...disease?" I asked.

" _Indeed,_ " to my relief, he took his hands off me. The piercing yellow eyes in his mask glinted with light from overhead. " _Alas, although my job as a doctor is to heal, I must also protect those from contracting the sickness. Please, allow me to escort you to safety._ "

I blinked and took a step back in surprise. "I have--what? You're going to lead me away from here?"

The doctor nodded. " _Of course. My chambers are wonderfully clean, perfect for someone as healthy as you._ "

I felt like fainting, and possibly bursting into tears again. Will this madness ever end?

All I could do was let myself be taken by 049. There was no point in kicking and screaming when his fingers were intertwined with mine. I stifled a cough as we walked briskly throughout the halls; my fear about ticking the entity off was at an all-time high.

The doctor remained quiet for a while, glancing at me every now and then. It was when we finally came upon the Heavy Containment Zone that he spoke.

" _Why are you no longer a researcher?_ " 049 inquired, nodding at my uniform. " _If I may ask._ "

I didn't look at him, only at the containment doors opening up in front of us. "There was a...scandal," I croaked, and I felt my face heating up.

" _Ah, I heard._ "

I sighed, "Heard through the observation room, huh? Great, I just love it when other people talk about me."

The silence lingered for a couple seconds.

" _I saw the footage._ "

I have never felt like throwing up so quickly in my life. I rubbed my face, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. 049 stared at me, seemingly indifferent.

" _Quite odd, the position they put us in, non?_ " 

And with that, he walked me through the checkpoint.

My chest became so heavy it could have been filled with literal rocks. I felt almost as bad as when I arrived at work, only to find my co-workers crowded around a computer, their mouths agape. Some had been laughing so hard their stomachs hurt, and others looked on with disapproval and horror.

I mean, I would too if I had found a video of one of the lead researchers having sex with the plague doctor.

Damn that security guard, I thought. Funny how a little bribe and a promise changed everything.

No matter how hard I tried, how much I persuaded, I couldn't convince them that the footage wasn't real. Naturally, Foundation investigations were spread thin on other more significant and disastrous anomalies, so my case went cold. I was demoted, and lo and behold, my back-stabbing "friend" did absolutely nothing and gladly accepted my former position.

"049?” Humiliation and embarrassment ran through my veins. “How in the world did you find it?"

" _I merely searched for it in the computer files, as you call them. I must admit, it looked quite accurate._ "

"Uh...um..." My mouth went dry, what the hell was he insinuating? "I...why would you do that?"

The doctor stopped to press an elevator button, the sign next to it clearly reading that his cell was down there. He turned towards me, and placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

" _All doctors must have some amount of curiosity within, wouldn't you say?_ "

I let out a snicker, lips curling up. His wit took a layer of pain from my developing headache. 049 placed a hand around my waist, not quite touching, but gently ghosting the fabric of my uniform.

" _I must say, dear,_ " He took me into the elevator. " _Ta façon de sourire est charmante._ "

~♡~

The dreary air of the Euclid containment cell greeted us when the elevator doors opened, the doctor lightly pressing and rubbing my back in a single circle as a sign to tread forward. We passed the vacant hum of the generator, and a brief nostalgia took over my mind as I viewed the observation room, just as disorganized and messy as I left it.

" _The other doctors and assistants evacuated before I could aid them,_ " 049 commented. " _It was most unfortunate._ "

Among the dull, gray tones of the office was a bright laptop screen, still running on battery power.

There was a window open, showing a full video had been watched.

_Oh god, is this...?_

I told myself that it was better to be blissfully ignorant than to know too much. I was only shown an image or a solid 3-second audio recording when the case was ongoing, never the full video, which was certainly corruption in itself. I hesitantly picked up a nearby chair and sat in it, pressing the play button while the plague doctor went into his chamber.

It began normally, showing the plague doctor laying on his bed, then writing some notes in his journal, and then sitting down for an interview.

I could see myself walk in and take a seat across from 049, asking him a few questions.

The camera flashed black as if it had been turned off momentarily, and suddenly the quality was shot and...

_Jesus Christ._

This must have been how black-out drunks feel when they see embarrassing shit of themselves on the Internet the following morning. Except for the fact that I never climbed on top of the doctor on the table and rode him into oblivion.

The sight itself was awful, but the sounds...

Clearly, the person who made this was an insanely talented animator and editor whose skills were put in the wrong place because, in my opinion, they made our stupid moans as realistic and accurate as possible. Even the plague doctor's noises had the same metallic feel to them.

I paused it, not even wanting to watch to the end. It was like there was a hole in my gut, threatening to envelop me whole. I laid my head down with a thud and stayed there. At that moment, sheer humiliation was literally stabbing me all over.

" _Ah, I can see you do not feel well...in a mental sense._ "

I looked up at the doctor staring at my defeated form from his doorway. Any shred of fear of him had disappeared and was replaced by sheer disgust. This was like high school drama, but more twisted and vile.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

Two hands landed on my shoulders, fingers rubbing into tense muscle and stress. They moved with the intent to comfort.

" _You cannot apologize for something you did not do._ "

One of 049's hands trailed down my arm, interlocking with my own once more. I looked up at him, mesmerized by his height and how his robes suddenly seemed a little more form-fitting. I prevented myself from looking by observing the little intricacies of his mask, its curves and points.

We sat down on the side of his bed, which was sheetless and remarkably bare except for a couple pillows. 049 clasped both his hands on mine, and his eyes gleamed as if he was smiling.

" _Darling, I will have to patrol this facility once more to assist any remaining victims,_ " He tilted his head. " _Are you in need of anything else before I leave?_ "

My breath caught in my esophagus, and I quickly shook my head. It didn't help that the video just kept repeating itself in my head. Repeating, repeating, repeating...

" _Oh, oh! Oh please, oh, piu' veloce! Piu' veloce!_ "

The images just kept replaying themselves. I watched intently as the plague doctor stood up and adjusted his robes, about to leave until I felt my hand shoot out and grip his.

049 emitted a small yelp of surprise as he was yanked back to the bed. Without any thought, I pulled myself over the plague doctor and straddled him, leaning over his masked face.

My determination seeped away as we stared at each other. What the hell was I doing? This entity, this anomaly, this non-human thing was right under me, likely about to bring me the release of death, or worse, reanimation.

"I-I'm...I don't..." I began to slide off 049 when his gloved hands grabbed my thighs, securing me against his crotch. He caressed my face tenderly and lovingly, eyes seemingly half-open, full of desire. The plague doctor shuffled below me, eyeing my body up and down.

Heat flared on my face, my stomach going up in flames. There was a tight coil inside me, something that needed to be attended to, an itch to be scratched. And who better to treat it than a doctor?

I swirled my hips over 049, grinding against his robes and balling up the fabric on his chest.

" _Mm..._ " 

He brought up a hand to the collar of my suit, pinching the zipper and rolling it down. I froze, searching his emotionless face nervously.

" _Ah, your flustered cheeks are delightful. Je te trouve ravissante..._ "

The orange jumpsuit gave way to exposed skin down to my waist, and I shivered from the cold air of the cell. I quickly shed the rest of the uniform, fingers slipping and stumbling along the edges, until only thin underwear remained. In a moment of impulsiveness, I threw the rest of my body on top of the doctor, feverishly rubbing my hands along his neck and shoulders, kissing the side of his beaked mask.

He let out a long metallic sigh, needy hips bumping against mine, " _You missed._ "

049 wrapped his gentle hands around my neck, tilting his head, and suddenly I was tasting the beauty of his scarred lips. The entire lower half of his face beneath his mask was unseen, swallowed by darkness-- perhaps some anomalous trait-- but did that really matter when the sophisticated doctor was making all those adorable moans?

I poked my tongue into his mouth at the earliest opportunity, marvelling at his hot, staggered breaths. Anyone in my position could tell 049 was ridiculously out of practice; he awkwardly clacked his teeth with mine, and mushed against my lips with attempted grace. Still, he wasn't too shabby for being locked away for so long.

The plague doctor rubbed sweeping circles along my lower back, giving my sides a squeeze every now and then. The sensations of his body against mine became too much.

I had to see what was beneath his clothes.

As soon as I tugged at the hem of his skirt, 049 pulled away, panting. He brushed his gloved fingers against mine, ushering them away with one hand still on my thigh.

" _I...I don't believe I have the anatomy that will make you satisfied._ " He whispered.

"049, I don't believe that I care," I caressed his hidden jaw. "There's a million different ways to do this. I don't--I don't even have to be on top like this...if you're not comfortable, we can--"

" _No, no,_ " the doctor interjected. " _I'm perfectly fine with...this._ "

He tenderly rolled me off of him while he scooted to the headboard, laying his head on the worn pillows.

" _I did come prepared._ "

049 began to lift up his skirt past his leather boots. A flash of lace graced my eyesight, and I tumbled over to stop him.

"Wait!" I halted his hand, the expression of his eyes becoming noticeably worried. "Let me do it, love. I want to--I want--"

A touch to my cheek was all that was needed to shut me up. My fingers quivered with desire, and I gently rolled up his robes.

I wasn't expecting a normal, human-looking skin tone, so the grayish color wasn't a surprise. Its softness, however, was an absolute decadence, smooth like velvet.

And the lace? _Oh, the lace._

The more I pressed on, the more lingerie was revealed. 049 watched my every move, nervously keeping an eye on my reactions. The decorative black designs ended at just above his knee caps, melting into a thin line to his panties, already a little damp. I tried resisting the urge to dive in then and there when I opened the rest of it, albeit his hood and elbow-high gloves, revealing a glimmering dark pink corset.

So. You found out that SCP-049 has a vagina. What do you do? Well, in my case, the answer was to apparently spread his legs and get to work.

The doctor gasped as I wrapped my arms and hands around his squishy thighs, nails digging in, mouth licking and kissing the thin piece of fabric separating his entrance from my face. I got comfortable on my stomach; 049 and I both knew this was going to be a long breach.

His fingers threaded through my hair, quivering with newfound need. He rocked his hips back and forth, anxious.

" _Oh...mon amour...je t'aime, je t'aime..._ "

The doctor's metallic voice was music to my ears. I slipped the panties down, and a slit of pink welcomed me in. I squeezed his thighs as I teased the poor anomaly, biting and suckling at the patches of skin near his nether regions. He whined and thrusted a bit harder.

"Uh, uh, uh," I giggled, tapping an index finger against his clitoris. 049 tensed up, yellow irises glistening with impatience. "No need to rush."

I moved my kisses closer to the slit and lapped at the edges of his soft lips. I brought up my finger, beginning to swirl the clear fluid around. It was when I gave a long, penetrating lick to his vulva that his head jolted back.

" _AH...ah...ah..._ "

The rapid movements of his chest synchronized with my bobbing head. I slowed and picked up speed again, and again, and again.

" _Piu' veloce, oh-oh, p-piu' duro..._ "

The deliciousness of his cries fueled me to keep going. I licked up his sickeningly sweet essence like it was candy, and the sudden scent of the slit reminded me of a lavender candle. I pined for more.

049 kept chanting, swerving his head around, balling up one fist in my hair and one in the pillow case. My hand was absolutely coated in his fluids.

"Sweetheart, could you speak up?" I teased.

He moaned as I played with his clitoris, pressing it down and rubbing it around. The doctor faced away.

" _Piu' d-duro...p-iu' duro..._ " He rasped.

"Look at me, look at me," I coaxed, smiling from between his legs. "In English, please."

A faint mumble.

"What was that?"

" _H-Harder..._ "

"Come again?"

" _H-HARDER! FA-FASTER! HARDER!_ "

He let out a sob of relief as I plunged two fingers into his pussy, throwing his head back into the pillow, hands against the sheets, back curving in an arch. I moved over him, straddling and grinding one thigh, and finally leaned forward, planting sweet kisses and scarring bites to his collarbone. I noticed a thick, black, velvet collar around his neck, and tugged it towards me, bringing my lips to his. At that moment, I curved my fingers against his walls, feeling his softness and squishiness.

He screamed, lust dripping from the plague doctor's vocal chords. His shouts grew more erotic when a third finger entered, my thumb making rounds on his clitoris.

" _AH--! AH--! MY LOVE! MY LOVE! MON AMOUR! AH--!_ "

How ironic to see the doctor, a man of prestige and intellect, touch-starved and begging for release. I kissed around his neck and jawline, one hand pressed against his back and the other vigorously pumping against his pussy. The crackle of the bed frame filled the heavy air, and his calls bounced off the walls.

049's hands wildly roamed my body, finally steadying themselves on the back of my head and shoulder blades. I drew my mouth to the edge of his mask, whispering praise into his ear.

After all, I was the only one here who knew SCP-049 the best.

"Such a good little doctor, aren't you?" I said, holding the side of his head in place, heavily breathing. "A needy little doctor, so wet for me, only for me. Ever think about me taking you during an interview? In front of all the staff? Just splay you out for everyone to see, maybe even tie you up..."

" _I-I haven't..._ "

"Don't lie to me," my fingers pumped more harshly on the last word, and the doctor practically squeaked. "But, you're doing so well, darling. I love when you make those cute little sounds..."

" _Ah-ah, doctor, I'm…_ ”

The hunger in me exploded into something more insatiable and greedy. I yearned to break the writhing 049, to inspire him with memories of this sordid act, of his shameful ecstasy and my unyielding touch. I ravished in his arms wrapping around my neck, and swift whirls inside his slit.

I silently thanked the universe for unconventional French lessons.

“T'en aimes? T'en aimes?” I implored.

049 tossed his head towards me, pupils wide and irises ever golden. They disappeared as he pressed himself against the pillow and tightened his grasp on my shoulders, gloves pressing against bare skin. I felt the walls around my fingers tense up as liquid seeped from his slit, the good doctor releasing a strangulated sigh from deep inside. I moved with him, guiding my fingers in a slow caress within his slit.

I rocked with him awhile, until I finally slid out, admiring the slick warmth left on my digits. 049 laid there, chest heaving with each gasp, hands resting above his hooded head; it was lolled to the side from sheer exhaustion, tilted and observing me.

 _I did this,_ I thought, eyeing the doctor and sitting back. He leaned against his arm and began piecing his robes back together.

“ _Remarkable…_ ” He whispered.

At a loss for words, I shuffled into my neglected jumpsuit, the harsh orange mocking me. It felt too sudden of an end, too cut short. We had broken civility for lust, and we would undoubtedly see the consequences sooner or later. So, it was there I sat, on the edge of his bed, pondering. It just didn’t feel right to get up and walk away.

I nearly jolted when 049 laid a hand on my own.

“ _My dear,_ ” the doctor said. “ _You have given me something priceless._ ”

My heart fluttered; he truly did treasure our little experience.

“ _My mind is now much more open and clear, as if you have cleared away some pestering fog. Perhaps, I have achieved some form of enlightenment,_ ” He revealed a leather-bound journal in his other hand. “ _Stay with me, until this dreaded Foundation has taken back its facility._ ”

The offer took me by surprise, my mouth hanging a bit too open for comfort. “049, as much as I would love to, I just...can’t. The guards and MTF units are ordered to kill any D-Class they come across.”

“ _I recognize that,_ ” he continued, politely tugging my arm closer to him. “ _I do not respect any of the other disease-ridden doctors and researchers here. If they desire my cooperation, they will have to reinstate your position._ ”

I stumbled over my words, trying to tell him that this was a dangerous game and that the Foundation would be more likely to throw me into an incinerator than show me the slightest mercy.

No words came out, though. Only the creaking of the bed as 049 pulled me to his side with an unrivaled tenderness. He brought his knees up, and I set my head down on his chest, underneath his arm, the rise and fall of it swaying me to sleep like a cozy hammock under the sun.

“ _Perhaps, one day,_ ” 049 unveiled a writing instrument, and curled up a little closer to me. “ _You will work beside me, against this foul disease. You appear to be quite capable of handling such a task._ ”

For the moment, I decided to humor the idea. “Hah, why do you think so?”

“ _Ah, well, I believe you are quite good with your hands._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh okay so funny story this happened because my friend wanted me to draw 049 in a Moulin Rouge costume, which is the lingerie in the story
> 
> i love how i let everything escalate
> 
> constructive criticism, kudos, and comments always appreciated !


End file.
